P&A 1 - One New Associate
by angelique-anja
Summary: Jessica asks Harvey to find her another Mike; with only one rule. The new Associate MUST have a real Harvard Law Degree. Relying on Donna's winks of approval, Harvey meets Madison Leigh a lawyer doing it tough in New York City, what could possibly be wrong with her? -Jessica knows about Mike, but Hardman hasn't returned yet-
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters of Suits, but I do adore them. I hope that Madison Leigh is an exiting addition to the cast and maybe she'll stir up some feathers. Anja ^_^

**One New Associate**

"Jessica wants to see you in her office," Donna said as soon as Harvey entered Monday morning.

Harvey groaned but walked into his office and dropped his mail on his desk before walking back out and down the hall to the Managing Partner's office. The woman herself was seated behind her desk going through her own morning mail when he entered.

"Harvey," she said looking up. "I have a job for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I've decided to take on an associate of my own, I want you to hire the new associate. You know me as well as anyone," Jessica explained.

Harvey looked at Jessica with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were still pissed about Mike. Why would you want me to find you an associate?"

Jessica leaned forward on her desk and clasped her hands together under her chin. "I am, but as you pointed out, there's no denying that he does his work well. I want another of him, just Harvey, make sure this one has the right to practice law in New York."

"But I hate Associate interviews," he insisted.

"I don't care."

-S-U-I-T-S-

"Same as last time?" Donna asked.

Harvey nodded solemnly. "Give me some sort of indication if they're worth taking seriously."

"Will do."

Donna sent hopeful applicants through to Harvey and every time he took a new one into the hotel room, Donna shook her head, pretended to slit her thought or nodded.

"And why should I let you in?" Donna asked a young man.

He looked around. "Uhh, This is the Pearson Hardman interviews right?" Donna nodded. "Oh good. I thought for a moment I had the wrong place."

"What's your name?" Donna asked the man.

"Dyllon Hoyt," he replied.

When Harvey came back out to welcome Dyllon, Donna nodded to Harvey. She actually kind of liked the kid.

Unfortunately, the next several left a lot to be desired. Answers such as "Because I have an appointment," went rampant as the young men couldn't figure out why a mere secretary was questioning them.

Amidst the sea of dark suited men, a woman entered. Long black hair cascaded down her back and all the male attention in the room turned to her. She stood out, not only for her feminine presence in the room, but because of the blood red dress she wore beneath her black blazer.

"Madison Leigh," she said introducing herself to Donna. "I have an appointment to see Harvey Specter."

It took Donna a moment to answer. This woman wasn't a bumbling fool like the other applicants. While demanding, Donna got the impression that it wasn't because of a sense of self importance, but a need to use her time to its maximum efficiency. Still, Donna asked her question.

The woman looked startled for a moment, as though a moment of hesitation overcame her, but then the facade was back. She glanced at her watch. "Because I have court in an hour. I don't have time to wait around here if Mr. Specter isn't going to see me."

Donna had to admit, she was surprised. Madison Leigh had to be barely if at all, older than Mike and she was due in court? When Harvey emerged, Donna noticed him falter as he took in the woman. He eyed the young face, the red dress and the long hair. Donna could almost see him appreciate the female form beneath it, but as he lead Madison Leigh into the room he was using as an office he turned back to Donna and she nodded. Adamantly.

-S-U-I-T-S-

Harvey walked to his seat in silence and waited as Madison followed suit. He looked at her confident manner and looked at her resume as she handed it over without a word.

"Seven years with the Innocence Project?" Harvey commented. "Impressive. Why are there no other positions listed?"

"The Innocence Project is a passion of mine. I started in College and continued when I moved to New York. As for my prior employment, no firm in New York has hired me yet," Madison replied. The confidence when she spoke of the Project was there, but Harvey was sure he heard something along the lines of bitterness when she spoke of not being able to find employment with a repeatable firm.

"Bureau Chief," Harvey stated. "What department?"

"Violent Crimes," Madison replied.

Harvey leaned back in his chair. "How many open cases to you have at the moment?"

"Personally?" She asked. "Five, in various stages of trial or negotiations. Six pending appeal in the Grand Jury. I also oversee the case load of the people in my department."

Harvey nodded. "That's a full case load. How would you complete your cases and take on the work of an associate?"

"I see my cases through. I might have to pursue them slower or take on a second chair, but I finish what I start. If I get this job, I won't stop my work with the project. I might step down as Bureau Chief and take on a smaller case load, but I won't stop all together," Madison insisted. She glanced at the time.

"You have somewhere you need to be?" Harvey asked

"Yes. I'm due in Judge Branson's courtroom in half an hour," she told him. "I'm sure you know how he values punctuality. My case is at a pivotal point. We'll be heading into closing arguments by the end of this week."

Harvey nodded in understanding. "I do know Judge Branson. Ok. If I was hiring for myself, I'd hire you here on the spot, but I'm hiring for the Managing Partner," he paused when he saw the younger woman visibly pale. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," She managed. "I just... I didn't realise it was for the Managing Partner. Jessica Pearson or Daniel Hardman?"

Harvey nodded, impressed. People rarely asked after Hardman these days, but this woman had done her research. "Jessica Pearson."

"Oh..." Harvey was amazed at how fast the confidence had left the woman. She stood and held out her hand. "Thank you for your time," she said. "I really have to get to court."

-S-U-I-T-S-

Harvey waited several minutes after Madison had left. He spent the time researching her work. Her name came up in news articles several times. She had an impressive record of overturning convictions. She caught Judicial Misconduct and used it in the court room like no one he'd ever seen before.

Harvey got up and went out to Donna. "Lunch Break," he announced.

Donna looked up at him, then nodded and turned back to the waiting hopefuls. "Come back in an hour."

"Make it two," Harvey corrected, grabbing Donna's coat. "Come on. Judge Branson hates it when people enter his court room late."

Donna accepted her coat as they left the hotel suite. "You're going to hire Madison Leigh."

"It's Jessica's decision."

-S-U-I-T-S-

The Court Room was overflowing when Harvey and Donna arrived. They were forced to stand at the back, but they'd arrived just as the door to the Judge's chambers had opened, admitting the Judge. As everyone stood, Harvey searched the room for Madison Leigh. She was sitting at the Defendant's table, as First Chair. A man in prison orange, sat beside her.

It was a trial part way through. The ADA at the Prosecution's table was cross-examining a woman in the witness stand.

"You stated when questioned by Ms. Leigh that your son was not a violent man, then why is it, that he has three boxing championship titles?"

"Objection!" Madison interrupted. "Asked and answered."

"Right, right," the ADA said before the judge could rule. "Jorge Santiago worked out his aggression in the ring," he turned back to the woman on the stand. "Then why is it, that we have reports of him in illegal fights?"

"Objection!" Madison cried. "Cause for speculation. There is no evidence that Jorge Santiago was ever a part of illegal fights."

The ADA went on, ignoring Madison's objection. "The truth is, Mrs. Santiago, your son was a violent man, who fought for a living, but that wasn't enough for him. He needed more. He flew into a rage at home and beat his beautiful girlfriend to death and can't even admit it to the world."

"Objection, badgering the witness."

Judge Branson frowned at the ADA. "Keep you questions in line."

"My Jorge is a good boy. He fights because he is good at it. He never harm a fly out of the ring and he never touched Marisol," the woman cried.

The ADA huffed, "Nothing further," and took his seat.

"Re-direct, your Honour," Madison requested ad the judge motioned for her to proceed. "Mrs. Santiago, how did Jorge get involved with Boxing?" Her voice was gentle and kind as she spoke to the mother of a supposed murderer.

The woman sniffled into a handkerchief. "My boy was always small, the other boys in school, they picked on him. Pushed him around, stole his lunch money. It was never ending. My boy would come home, crying, begging to not have to go back to school."

"And what happened Mrs. Santiago?"

"There was a youth group. They took boys and taught them how to protect themselves. Not to go and attack, but to control a situation. He never once attacked a boy from school, just knowing that he could, he could stand up to them and they had no reason to come after him. My Jorge had a natural talent and was scouted to compete."

"Has Jorge ever hit you or his sisters?" Madison asked.

"No, never. My Jorge is a good boy."

"Has Jorge prior to Marisol's death ever been arrested for fighting?"

"No, never."

"So essentially, your son was a talented fighter, but a gentle man, is that correct?" Madison asked.

"Yes, yes."

"What was Jorge like with Marisol?"

"Besotted. He was in love with her," The woman wiped away tears as she spoke. "My boy was going to propose to her. He bought a ring and everything. He wanted her to be his wife."

"Nothing further," Madison said turning away.

She paused momentarily when her eyes locked with Harvey's, but then she continued walking and reclaimed her seat at the Defendant's table.

Harvey leaned against the wall and watched as the young woman battled her opponent out of the ball park in the court room. When the session ended, he lead Donna out of the court room.

"Tell Jessica, I've found her new associate," Harvey said.

-S-U-I-T-S-

Jessica asked for the files on Harvey's top three potentials despite his push for her to personally interview Madison Leigh.

"Jessica, this is one, that you don't want to let go," he insisted.

"Harvey, she's been out of law school for three years, she still hasn't got a job despite graduating at the top of her class, making law review and nearly seven years with the Innocence Project," Jessica reminded him. "There is something wrong with this girl."

"I've seen her in court," Harvey reminded her. "Trust me, you want her."

"I'll interview all three."


	2. Chapter 2

**One New Associate - Part 2**

Harvey watched the three Harvard Law graduates in the waiting room outside Jessica's office. The two men were waiting, one occasionally looking at his watch, as though he had somewhere better to be. Madison though, had set herself up beside one of the side tables and had a case file open before her and a notepad resting on the arm of the couch. She was writing incessantly, then crossing what she'd written out and starting again.

"Closing arguments?" Harvey asked.

Madison looked up at him, startled. She'd been so caught up in her work, just like Mike got when he got into the flow. It was as though the world fell away and all that existed in that time was the work. "Uh, yeah. This afternoon."

"Really? Already?" Harvey asked.

She nodded. "We finished yesterday."

Harvey leaned against the table she'd taken to work on and looked down at the crime scene photos within the file. "Jorge Santiago is innocent?" he asked.

She nodded. "He is and I have the evidence to prove it as well as the evidence for the DA's office to refile charges against the actual killer."

Harvey nodded. "All you have to do is win."

"All I have to do is win," Madison agreed, barely looking up at him.

Harvey shook his head and left her to work, chuckling as he walked away. Why hadn't she walked in the last time he'd been looking for an associate. No, that wasn't fair. He wouldn't have met Mike if that had happened.

Jessica took each lawyer in turn and he watched as Madison packed up her work and followed Jessica's secretary into the office.

-S-U-I-T-S-

Jessica had watched the woman work out in the waiting room, barely giving Harvey any of her attention, While the two male applicants had waited idly or checked their watches, she'd worked as though it didn't matter if she got the job because she had better things to do.

"Jessica Pearson," she said holding out her hand.

Folder of work in one hand, bag slung over her shoulder, the young woman accepted then proffered hand and they shook. Jessica took note of the strong, firm grip, "Madison Leigh."

"Please, have a seat," Jessica said, indicating the sitting area of the office. The men, she'd sat across from at her desk, but like Harvey, she saw something different in this woman. She was slightly older than the other two applicants, definitely far more experienced. "I hope this interview didn't come at an inconvenient time."

"Not at all, Ms. Pearson," Madison assured her.

Jessica looked over the resume that Harvey had supplied. "Harvard Pre-Law and Law School," Jessica said, "You also worked with Harvard's Innocence Project. That's a tough work load considering you passed at the top of your class and made Law Review."

"Law is something of a family business," Madison explained.

"And yet, three years out of Law School, you haven't been hired by a firm in this city, why is that?" Jessica asked.

The way Jessica looked at her, Madison could tell that the Managing Partner of Person Hardman already knew the answer the that question, but wanted the answer from her. Madison sighed and her confidence deflated slightly. "My father, Phillip Siranno, was accused of not only embezzling from the firm, but burying evidence and several other offences," she admitted reluctantly. "The firms I've applied for are concerned that I'll follow suit."

Jessica nodded. She had noticed the change in the woman and watched, surprised as she picked her bag and work back up.

"Ms. Peasron, thank you for taking the time to see me today, but I really must get ready for court. I'm sure one of the other two gentlemen would be a better fit for Pearson Hardman," and with that, she left.

Harvey shot Jessica a concerned and confused look as Madison left, and stalked into the office. "What the hell just happened?"

"Good question," Jessica replied. "I asked about why she hadn't gotten any work since graduating Law School."

"And?" Harvey asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"She's the daughter of Phillip Siranno."

Harvey rocked back on his heels and looked out at the empty hall way. "Oh."

"Yeah, Oh," Jessica replied. "My guess is, given her response, she shot me down before I could tell her no."

Harvey looked at her. "Jessica, believe me, you want that girl here. I've seen her in the court room."

"After everything this firm has been through, can really really afford to hire her?"

"Go see her closing arguments this afternoon, if you're not convinced after that, I'll let it drop," Harvey insisted.

-S-U-I-T-S-

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," Madison said as she got up from her seat. She walked over to the jury box and made eye contact with each and every man and woman sitting on the jury. "Over the last two weeks you have heard evidence, you've witnessed a man defending his right to a life. Five years ago, the news was awash with Jorge Santiago's face. He was a prized college fighter, the finest NYU had on their team and he went on to take national titles. When his girlfriend Marisol turned up dead in their home, this man, who was just a boy at the time was accused of her murder, not because he had motive to brutally murder the love of his life, but because he fought for a living."

She turned to point at Jorge Santiago. "The Detective, ordered to arrest my client didn't agree with the District Attorney, but was told that just because Marisol Martinez had a stalker, didn't mean her boyfriend hadn't killed her. There was no evidence of a stalker he said, but there was. Evidence that was buried. Phone records, police complaints, odd and disturbing letters. All of this, held back from the defence five years ago."

"Marisol's own parents even refused to believe that Jorge was responsible for their daughter's death, but the District Attorney convinced them, just as he convinced a jury of twelve of your peers the same. It was easy though, to convince the jury five years ago, when my clients lawyer's were denied access to evidence of another suspect, when the police were denied the chance to investigate another suspect. This isn't just a case of Judicial misconduct, but it's a case of a talented young man having his life stolen from him, when he needed time to grieve."

Madison paused, looked each juror in the eyes again, then continued. "When you go into that jury room, remember these simple facts. Five years ago, Jorge Santiago bought a ring and planned to propose to Marisol Martinez. Marisol, a talented stage actress, trying to make it big on Broadway was being stalked by a man, with violent fantasies of what he would do to her, if and ultimately when they were alone together. Also consider, that while Jorge Santiago grieved for his love, in a jail cell, the real killer was walking free through the streets of New York City, ready to set his sights on you, your sisters, your daughters, your friends. I have no doubt in my mind that you will return the right verdict. A Verdict of Not Guilty."

-S-U-I-T-S-

Within two hours the jury had returned and with interest, Jessica went back to Judge Branson's court room to hear the verdict. Everyone reclaimed their seats and waited. Jessica watched the young woman seated beside the man in orange. She was composed compared to most young lawyers facing the verdict on a major case.

The bailiff went to the jury box and collected a piece of paper, he presented it to the judge. Judge Branson read the paper, nodded and handed it back to the bailiff. Everyone waited as the bailiff passed the paper back to the jury.

"Members of the jury," Judge Branson said, addressing the jury directly, "in the matter of the Sate of New York versus Jorge Santiago, how do you find, Madame Foreperson?"

A middle aged woman seated in the front row of the jury box stood, the paper clasped in her hands. "On the sole count of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant, Jorge Santiago, Not Guilty."

A cheer went up throughout the filled court room and the man in orange turned and engulfed his young lawyer in a bear hug before releasing her and turning to do the same to a woman seated in the gallery right behind him. Jessica watched as Madison Leigh spoke to her client and his mother, before packing up her case files.

-S-U-I-T-S-

Jessica Pearson walked out of the court room after the reading of the verdict. She had to admit, the girl had talent. She'd spent the break between the closing arguments and the reading of the verdict, investigating the girl's closure rate and found an impressive amount amount of court room wins. Jessica couldn't deny that Madison Leigh had a presence in the court room, that few lawyers so fresh out of Law School had. She also had a talent for Criminal Law that her associates did not have.

She stayed by the door of the court room, but almost missed the young woman as she walked out in a hurry. She was speaking on the phone, assuring the person on the other end that she wouldn't be late. Interested, Jessica followed.

She was surprised when she followed the girl two blocks away from the court house to a small coffee shop. A big burley man looked up, "Maddy! How was court?"

She smiled wearily. "We won," she said.

"I knew you would," he said tossing her a white apron the she tied expertly around her waist after tucking her bag beneath the counter.

Jessica watched for ten minutes as Madison Leigh, who had just one a major case in criminal court poured cappuccinos and lattes. Tired of waiting, Jessica stepped into the busy coffee shop and waited in line to order.

"What can I get for you today?" Madison asked, having just turned away from passing a to-go cup to the previous customer. She stopped short when she looked up. "Oh, Ms. Pearson..."

"Ms. Leigh," Jessica said, before looking at the menu and ordering a skinny Latte. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

The queue behind Jessica consisted of one person, she glanced towards her boss who was obviously eyeing the impressively dressed woman at his counter. "Finally, someone who wants to snatch up our Madison," he beamed. "Go on girl, get. I'll bring you both a drink. Just find a table."

With a sigh, Madison wiped her hands on her apron while glaring at her boss. He just winked and pushed her out from behind the counter. "Go on girl."

"Chad, she already-" Madison protested.

He ignored her and flipped the counter partition down, barring her from coming back. "Go, talk to that woman."

Madison turned and lead Jessica over to a table in the corner which always held a reserved sign. It was where the staff went to take a break, and more often then not, where she held meetings with clients or other people relevant to her cases. She plucked the reserved sign up and placed it beneath her chair.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Pearson?" she asked, not wasting any time. "I actually work here."

"What the hell are you doing serving coffee?" Jessica asked. She actually felt angry at the prospect of a lawyer of this woman's calibre going to waste.

"Well, I have to pay rent, buy food, that kind of thing," Madison replied. "While I love my work, Innocence Project doesn't pay. It's a volunteer role."

"Why did you walk out of my office this morning?" Jessica asked as two drinks were placed on their table.

Madison leaned her head in her hand as she looked at the older woman. She'd never admit it, but she was exhausted. She'd spent weeks prepping for her case, along with the five other open cases she currently had waiting for her, back in her office. Not to mention fitting in her shifts and the plain out stupid idea of taking a job interview.

"I shouldn't have been there in the first place," Madison retorted. "It's been three years, you'd think I'd know better than to apply for a firm like Pearson Hardman."

"With your credentials, you should be able to walk right in and get a desk in the associate's bullpen without even trying," Jessica stated. "Three years here in New York with the Project, the last year as Bureau Chief of Violent Crimes. How many people work under you?"

"Seven lawyers from firms across New York and twenty-two law students from NYU and Columbia," Madison replied.

"How many open cases do you have right now?" Jessica asked.

Madison sighed. "Five open, three in various stages of trial and two in negotiations. Six more awaiting their appeals or Grand Jury dates and dozens that I haven't even touched."

"Between your team," Jessica stated.

"No, that's my case load," Madison corrected. "My team, handles a hell of a lot more then just that. Why are you here Ms. Pearson?"

Jessica sipped at her latte and eyed the young woman across from her. "I saw your closing in court."

"So?"

"You left my office before we could talk further and Harvey insisted I see you at trial," Jessica explained.

"Look, I appreciate Mr. Specter putting me on that short list, but I know damn well that once you knew who my father was, I was out of the running. It's happened too many times to count. I just left before I had to hear it again. Like I said, I made a mistake even applying."

"Thing is, Harvey was right to put you on that short list. In fact, if he'd had his way, the short list would have had only one name on it," Madison eyed Jessica warily. "Yours." Jessica pressed on, "I knew Phillip Siranno. He was a good man and I never believed that he did what they said he did, but he confessed. There was noting to be done after he confessed."

"Confessions aren't everything. I've broken enough of them in the last few years," Madison stated.

Jessica smiled at that. "I bet you have."

They sat together in silence, each drinking their coffee. "Would you give up on the Innocence Project if you got a big firm job?" Jessica finally asked.

"Not if I could help it. I'd reduce my case load and probably step down as Bureau Chief, but I'd stay on. I believe in the work we do," Madison told her.

Jessica leaned forward. "Be in my office, Monday, nine a.m sharp," Madison raised her eyebrows at Jessica, "You're hired."

The story continues in the sequel P&A 2 - Two Prized Associates, coming soon!

_Harvey supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised to discover that Mike got along well with Madison. It seemed wherever anyone went, Mike and Madison are together. And what is Louis's connection to the new girl?_


End file.
